Typically, flexible and collapsible dispensing bags of the type utilized for decorating cakes and cookies employ a dispensing bag having a relatively large filling opening at one end through which a flowable confection such as cake icing may be introduced. Typical dispensing bags include a relatively small dispensing opening at their other ends. Most prior art containers are substantially tapered from the filling to the discharge end with the lateral confines of the container being constituted of a flexible sheet material which may be formed of a plastic material, or a fabric impregnated with a synthetic resin.
The application of a confectionery to the top of and sides of an iced cake or other pastry is well known in the art. Typically, the confectionery is sufficiently viscous as to maintain its shape and is resistant to excessive flow or slumping after being dispensed from an associated bag. Some types of icing may tend to surface hardened by reason of water evaporation after being dispensed from the bag and, accordingly, it is desirable that pastry bags be substantially leak-proof to prevent hardening of its contents prior to application or leaking during application. Typically, white icings are shipped to retailers who, in turn, color the icing by adding food dye in a variety of different colors. Ordinarily, separate pastry bags are used for each color of icing.
It should be appreciated, such prior art dispensing systems require a baker or decorator to devote a considerable amount of time to mix appropriately colored icing, to fill and clean reusable pastry bags, and clean nozzle tips and other pastry bag accessories. In addition, the steps that need to be taken to dye, fill, and dispense icing from the number of different reusable icing bags results in additional undesirable side effects. For example, the steps of mixing, coloring, icing, and filling bags almost always results in some of the cake decorating material to be deposited at undesirable locations, such as the exterior of the bag, on the work table, and on the user's hands and garments.